Shunka Hiiragi
This article is about the anime fan. For the article about the 27th chapter of the manga, see Chapter 27. |rname = Hīragi Shunka |ename = Hiiragi Shunka |debut = Chapter 14; Episode 3 (Voice Drama) |sex = Female |birthday = April 29th (Taurus)World's End Harem Manga Extra Edition 2 |nationality = Japanese |age = 18 |height = 157 cm |status = Alive |residence = Keimon West Private High School (former) Mating Facility |occupation = Student''World's End Harem'' Manga Chapter 14 Part 2 |affiliation = Shota Group }} Shunka Hiiragi is a third-year student at Keimon West Private High School. Appearance Shunka is a young woman of average height with red irises and bronze hair with black highlights in a chignon hairstyle and bangs with two strands of hair on the side. She wears her school uniform which is a short-sleeved white blouse, a red bowtie, a match red, short suspender skirt with white stripes, black and white striped knee-highs, and black shoes.World's End Harem Manga Chapter 16 Part 1 In gymnastics class, Shunka wears a white and red v-neck shirt and red underwear.World's End Harem Manga Chapter 15 In swim class, Shunka wears the school blue one-piece swimsuit.World's End Harem Manga Chapter 17 She later changes her black and white striped knee highs to pink knee highs.World's End Harem Manga Chapter 27 Shunka's chest is bruised from her time of being bullied during middle school. Body Measurements Shunka has a bust measurement of 78 cm (B cup), a waist measurment of 54 cm, and a waist measurement of 76 cm. Gallery Shunka in Athletics Uniform.png|Shunka is her athletics uniform. Shunka Showing Shota Her Bruised Chest.png|Shunka showing Shota her bruised chest from her junior high days. Shunka in Maid Outfit.png|Shunka in a maid's outfit. Personality Shunka is concerned about her breast size. She's well-versed in anime and Japanese voice actors, and when she's involved in a conversation about something she likes, she becomes engrossed in it and no longer pays attention to her surroundings. Relationships Shota Doi Shunka is interested in Shota due to entering a school prepared for Shota to mate with girls. Shunka and Shota share the same interests: the two love the idol group, the Q's. Because of their love of the Q's, the two get along well. Shunka and Shota are also interested in animation which the Q's makes music for. Also, Shunka and Shota were bullied in the past, Shunka during middle school and Shota during high school. Because of their horrific past, the two mate due to having wounds on their bodies. Akira Todo Shunka and Akira seem to be close as the two were friendly after the swimming competition to sleep in Shota's room for a week. Rikka Yanagi Shunka and Rikka dislike each other for taking advantage of Shota. Because of their dislike of each other, it led to an argument, and Shunka and Rikka fighting each other. History According to Karen Kamiya, a lot happened to Shunka in junior high. In 2045, in class, Shunka was sitting in front of Shota Doi. Later that day in athletics class, Shunka did the long jump. The next day in class, Shunka overheard Shota talking about the Q's with Natsu Ichijo. Shunka introduced herself to Shota before telling Shota she liked Yuma Ema of the Q's, saying she was the best singer of the founding members. When Shota said he liked Chinami Kirihara, Shunka got excited and said she was the best of the founding members and liked the theme song for an animated cartoon. As the two continued talking about the Q's, Natsu then pinched Shota before leaving the classroom. A week later in swim class, Shunka raced Akira Todo and lost by 0.31 seconds with a time of 26.03 seconds. The next day in the cafeteria, Shunka was talking to her friend when Shota called for her. He asked her how Natsu changes her clothes when taking a bath. Shunka joked with Shota for wanting to take a bath with her but told him she had her roommate help her as she walked away with her friend.World's End Harem Manga Chapter 18 The next day, Shunka was in class when Karen Kamiya and Shota arrived, and Karen revealed the purpose of the school was to have Shota mate with girls interested in him. Karen then ordered the girls to stand and take off their uniforms so Shota could mate with them.World's End Harem Manga Chapter 19 Sometime later in class, Karen announced a raffle box competition to be the next to share a room with Shota. Shuka went and failed to get the token with the circle. After Shunka, Rikka Yanagi managed to win the competition. A while later, Shunka went to the janitor's room and Shota was present. After sitting down, Shunka asked Shota about his body, so Shota revealed to her that he was bullied. Moments later, Shunka unbuttoned her shirt, revealing the bruises on her chest. She revealed she was bullied in junior high, but even though she made friends in high school, she tended to remember the past and found it hard to be with people. After requesting to see his wounds, Shunka unbuttoned Shota's shirt. The two then kissed before Shota grabbed her breast. Afterwards, Shunka and Shota began to mate.World's End Harem Manga Chapter 27 Later at night, Shunka went with Shota to his dorm but was hesitant to go inside. After entering, Rikka was in Shota's dorm room and she was annoyed with her presence. Rikka moments later took off her clothes and wanted to Shota to mate with her, but Shunka confronted Rikka, telling her to not say indecent things to Shota. While Shunka and Rikka were arguing, Shota ran away to go outside.World's End Harem Manga Chapter 28 Two days later, Shunka was in class when Karen announced Shota Duty, and Rikka was the first to be on Shota Duty because she was forced to not share a room with Shota for a while. When Rikka was going to get her good morning kiss for being on Shota Duty, Karen ordered the girls to look away. After Shota attempted to run away after kissing Rikka, he tripped on a chair and hurt his hand so Karen took him to the infirmary. Shunka, along with Natsu and Akira, went with Karen to the infirmary to make Shota feel better by kissing his injuries.World's End Harem Manga Chapter 29 After mating with Shota, Shunka, along with the other two, were tired, so they slept on the bed.World's End Harem Manga Chapter 30 Two days later, Shunka was with Natsu in the hallway when they were approached by the transfer student, Shion Hoshino. She asked Shunka and Natsu for information about Shota but Natsu said they did not see her as a classmate due to being over 20 years of age. Shunka and Natsu then left.World's End Harem Manga Chapter 31 In the girls' locker room, Shunka tried to help change Shota's clothes for physical education class. However, Shota ran away, skipping physical education class that day. Later at lunch, the Shota Group were on the roof. Shunka told the others about a ghost in the grove behind the dorms, so Karen dared Shota to walk in the grove with a partner. The girls pleaded to be his partner, but Karen said she had a partner in mind. Two days later in class, Shunka was in class as Karen encouraged the girls to put more effort into pleasing Shota.World's End Harem Comic Chapter 38 The next day in class, Shunla and the others watched as Shota was deep kissing with Koyuki. Moments later, Natsu intervened as she stated class was starting. Later at night, Shunka, Natsu, and Akira watched as Shota was mating with Koyuki and Hakuro in their dorm room. Natsu wanted to go inside, but Shunka stopped her. Natsu then gave a suggestion that could gain Shota's affection.World's End Harem Comic Chapter 39 In physical education class the next day, Shunka, Rikka, Chifuyu, and Koyuki began a swimming contest to see who was next for Shota.World's End Harem Comic Chapter 40 Part 1 After the contest, Shunka believed she beat Koyuki but Koyuki said the others believed they made it at the same time. The girls then left after Natsu told them Shota went back to class.World's End Harem Comic Chapter 40 Part 2 Three days later, Shunka and Akira were in the girls' dorm public bath when Natsu showed up with Shota. The girls then began washing Shota. Shunka wanted Shota to reward her because she could not join the pool thing so he began fingering her. Afterwards, Rikka entered the bath wanting to join because of the swimming incident, so the four girls began mating with Shota. Days later, Natsu was debating with Koyuki because Koyuki believed it was Hakuro's turn for Shota Duty but Natsu believed it was her. Shota then had the idea to deep kiss the girls before having them to line up with their butts out for him to penetrate them.World's End Harem Comic Chapter 42 Later the night, the school was attacked by terrorists. Shunka, Akira, Natsu, and Chifuyu visited Shota in the Keimon City Central Hospital.World's End Harem Comic Chapter 43 Later, Shunka, Akira, Natsu, and Chifuyu were taken with Shota and Karen to the Mating Facility. The group was also informed there were four men other than Shota in the world. In the facility, the group was sitting in the lobby when Chifuyu's elder sister Maria Kuroda entered, and the two were happily reunited. Shunka, Natsu, and Akira were amused by the sisters' interactions.World's End Harem Manga Chapter 49 Some day later, Shunka was with Shota, Akira, and Natsu in Shota's room and were on his bed. Shunka took a piece of candy and deep kissed Shota with it. Natsu then wanted to join in so she and Natsu kissed, giving Natsu the candy. After Natsu, then Akira kissed Shota, Shota laid Akira on the bed so he could have sex with them.World's End Harem Manga Chapter 51 Notable Quotes * Trivia *Shunka's name (春歌) means lewd song, presumably in reference to the genre of anime she watches, and Hiiragi means (柊) means holly olive, the flower. *Shunka has a blood type of A. *Shunka's hobby and skill is appreciating anime. *Shunka likes the Q's (Anime Song Idol Group). *Shunka dislikes cockroaches. *In the first female popularity poll, Shunka came in eleventh place.1st Female Popularity Poll References Site Navigation Category:Female Characters Category:Students Category:Shota's Mating Candidates Category:Shota Group Category:Japanese